lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Jackson
MJ Donna Does Michael Jackson's Thriller Donna and Michael were both enjoying a night stroll on Coruscant's Ola Street, holding hands. Donna was recollecting how they've been officially dating for two years and that Donna was not like other girls. She was an alien brought up in the Sacul Galaxy, while Michael was a Saculean brought up on Earth. Vee made a few Heart symbols, to symbolize she ships them. By the time they got to a movie theater, a group of cat aliens was being kicked out for no apparent reason. It turns out, Taserface, Gef, Retch, Brahl, and Hafnut were hogging the place up for their double feature of Slumber Party Zombie Attack and It Came From the Haunted Volcano, two horror movies where it was totally fake. The manager found them and that they've ruined the Terminatra Movie Marathon and begged for her to help. This gave Donna a Thriller idea, which Michael loves about her. Later, Michael and Donna were walking around the gravestones, Donna started to feel a beat around her. Chirrut, Baze, Kirby, and Rocket joined them so they could teach The Ravagers a lesson. Donna moonwalked passed by some graves. Baze walked off to look for Taserface and his crew. That's when Chirrut did the Vincent Price rap. Zombies of Qui Gonn Jinn, Mace Windu, Padme Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, Lyra and Galen Erso, Shmi Skywalker, Owen and Beru Lars, Admiral Ackbar, Paige Tico, Yoda, and more lost souls during The Clone Wars and First Order came out. Baze found Taserface's gang tossing popcorn at the aliens for no reason, then making faces at them. Gef made a face at Brah. Baze came up to them and Taserface shouted, "FOOD!" They chased Baze to the cemetery, Unfortunately, The Ravagers loved stuff that's gross and scary. They saw Donna with her back turned. The thought they could scare her away by showing the zombies, but she turned her head, revealing that she somehow turned into a zombie. She and the deceased Jedi knights and other patrons started dancing to The Thriller. After a while, they turned, and Donna turned back to her living/beautiful self. But all did they did is cheer, instead. Donna had to take desperate measures. "Summon the Cuteness" Then out of nowhere, Kirby came in with an army of porgs. The Porg army started attacking the rude Ravagers. They couldn't take it because they can't eat all of the Porgs at once. So, they ran off with porgs getting off of them. Michael got the whole footage on video, which is going to be on Joking it on Demon X3. The Saculean zombies turned back into ghosts, exhausted from all the dancing they did. The only one who actually liked it was Donna's great grandmother, Padme Amidala. Michael helped up his maternal grandparents, warning her about her crazy ideas. As Michael, placed his camera back in his bag, he helped his late grandparents up, "Apologize for the Babe's behavior Grandpa," Michael said as he helped Galen up, "Her ideas can be weird" Baze spotted the ghost of Michael Jackson in the corner, he said that he heard about Donna using his songs to teach a bunch of Ravagers not to ruin a movie marathon and thought he could check it out. Then Michael Jackson told them that he wants to invite Donna and Mikey over to his studio, MJJ Studios for his latest concert and reenactment of Moonwalker. Before they could leave, Han walked up to Michael Jackson, not to let any of his bad routines happen to his granddaughter. Michael Jackson, Mikey, Donna, Baze, Chirrut, and Rocket took off to MJJ Studios. Trivia Ola Street is named after Michael's love interest in the Thriller video, "Ola Ray". Demon X3 is named after the Michael Jackson song, "Speed Demon" The characters who died in the Star Wars series make an appearance in this episode Qui Gonn Jinn- Phantom Menace Shmi Skywalker- Attack of The Clones Mace Windu, Padme Amidala- Revenge of the Sith Lyra and Galen Erso- Rogue One Owen and Beru Lars, Obi-Wan Kenobi- A New Hope Yoda- Return of The Jedi Han Solo- The Force Awakens. Admiral Ackbar, Paige Tico- The Last Jedi Kirby makes a brief cameo in the episode Slumber Party Zombie Attack is from Spongebob Squarepants, created by Stephen Hilleburg It Came From the Haunted Volcano is from The Fairly Odd Parents, a show made by Butch Hartman Nightmarica and Terminatra are from Danny Phantom, another show created by Butch Hartman Characters Donna Solo Michael Harrison Michael Jackson Baby Groot Baze Malbus Chirrut Imwe Porgs The Ravagers Cat Aliens Qui Gonn Jinn(As a ghost and a zombie) Shmi Skywalker(As a ghost and a zombie) Mace Windu(As a ghost and a zombie) Padme Amidala(As a ghost and a zombie) Lyra Erso(As a ghost and a zombie) Galen Erso(As a ghost and a zombie) Owen Lars(As a ghost and a zombie) Beru Lars(As a ghost and a zombie) Obi-Wan Kenobi(As a ghost and a zombie) Yoda(As a ghost and a zombie) Han Solo(As a ghost and a zombie) Admiral Ackbar(As a ghost and a zombie) Paige Tico(As a ghost and a zombie) Gallery Dd0rmmw-a499761a-1045-4d07-93e0-1e59bbcfa26f.png Donna meets The Moonwalker After their Thriller experience, Mikey, Michael Jackson, Donna, Rocket, Groot, Vee, and human Baze and CHirrut arrived at MJJ Studios, a spirit world film studio dedicated to all things Michael Jackson/80s/Music. "Here we are," Michael said, "MJJ Studios" "What does MJJ stand for?" Mikey asked. "Michael Joeseph Jackson Studio" Michael replied, "Lucky for me I call my Michael Reginald Harrison Andor, "Mikey" Donna smiled, "That way I won't get people mixed up." "Just like how you call Emoji's drummer, "Leah", "Red" so you wouldn't get mixed up with your mom," Mikey replied. "So Mr. King of Pop," Baze said, "What's your latest project?" "I'm reenacting a 2030 styling of my Anthology film, "Moonwalker" They arrived at Studio 1982, named after the year Michael Jackson released his hit Thriller. After a little fixing up, they were ready to shoot, "Action" the director shouted. "I'm gonna make a change, For once I'm my life It's gonna feel real good, Gonna make a difference Gonna make it right As I, turn up the collar on My favorite winter coat This wind is blowing my mind I see the kids in the streets, With not enough to eat Who am I to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs A summer disregard, a broken bottle top And a one-man soul They follow each other on the wind ya' know 'Cause they got nowhere to go That's why I want you to know I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you want to make the world a better place (If you want to make the world a better place) Take a look at yourself, and then make a change" Michael sang. During the filming, they showed footage of Martin Luther King Jr., Mother Teresa, Mahatma Gandhi, and Nelson Mandela. "Aren't those the peaceful folks who made a difference to our world?" Rocket asked. "I am Groot(They are Rocket)" Rocket replied. "BORING!" Rocket shouted "Don't be disrespectful, Rocket" Chirrut replied, "They're very spiritual." "You should know" Baze replied, "You've met them." "That reminds me," Michael said, "I have to get my camera footage of our Thriller Dance to Joking it on Demon X3" "Lucky for us" Michael smiled, "The producers of that show are here because I've been planning a prank for the backup dancers." After he whispered the prank to them, they agreed to get in on it too. Chapter 2: Badder As the ghosts of the Jedi Council and any other Saculean ghost that helped Donna scare away the Ravagers with a Porg army were returning to the Jedi Temple of the Force, they saw a few familiar Cheesy faces, "HOWDY Folks!" shouted a voice, "We are Cheese Sandwich and The Freaky 6 and we're here to give you an Out of This World Song. This is for you Anikan" "You invited The Freaky 6?" Obi-Wan asked his master. "They wanted to play a song about us made by another agent of the Galactic Federation, "Weird Al Yankovic" Mr. Jinn explained. While Cheese Sandwich was playing the accordion, Nathalia was bass, Abberan was on piano, Grogan was on electric guitar, Janel was on rythmic guitar, Logan was on drums, and Skyler was on tambourine. A long long time ago in a galaxy far away Naboo was under an attack And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn Could talk the Federation into Maybe cutting them a little slack But their response, it didn't thrill us They locked the doors and tried to kill us We escaped from that gas Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass We took a bongo from the scene And we went to Theed to see the queen We all wound up on Tatooine That's where we found this boy... Oh my my, this here Anakin guy May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" Did you know this junkyard slave Isn't even old enough to shave But he can use the Force they say Ahh, do you see him hitting on the queen Though he's just nine and she's fourteen Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday Well, I know he built C-3PO And I've heard how fast his pod can go And we were broke, it's true So we made a wager or two He was a prepubescent flyin' ace And the minute Jabba started off that race Well, I know who would win first place Oh yes, it was our boy We started singin'... My my, this here Anakin guy May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" Unfortunately, no one liked it, especially Anikan, because he thought the song was pretty offensive, "How dare you insult me." "Take it easy Ani," Padme said. "I'll take it easy," Anikan replied, "In their faces!" "Abberan" shouted, "Play the original for of Weird Al's Fat!" Abberan started playing Bad on her keyboard with Nathalia accompanying on Bass. Nathalia decided to take over on vocals because she knew that Cheese would mess it up with his goofy lyrics. Your butt is mine Gonna tell you right Just show your face In broad daylight I'm telling you On how I feel Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Come on Come on Lay it on me All right I'm giving you On count of three To show your stuff Or let it be I'm telling you Just watch your mouth I know your game What you're about Well they say the sky's the limit And to me, that's really true But my friend you have seen nothin' Just wait 'til I get through Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again Who's bad Everyone applauded for the Freaky 6's performance, "Now that's music" Han smiled. "I predicted that Donalie would meet up with you guys to scare away those gross Ravagers" Nathalia explained, "So I thought we should play our songs here." "Don't get too cocky" Mace replied, "Donna is at Michael Jackson's film studio getting her boyfriends' prank video on its show." "Oh yeah" Grogan replied, "That's the same studio where Gaston tried to steal the spotlight on Deceased Dance, the top dance show in the spirit world." "Wait a minute," asked Han, "What is this about Gaston?" "Oh yeah" Grogan replied, "He snook into the studio during this year's season finale of the show, only to get some attention." "I remember hearing about that no good creep" Han replied, "He says that he threatens parents that he'll feed them to the wolves if they disobeyed orders. No offense" "None taken" Grogan replied. "I don't want him making out with my granddaughter!" Han replied as he flew off to warn her about Gaston." Chapter 3: Speed Demon At the studio for Deceased Dance, the Joking it on Demon X3 were arriving on the set. Where this weeks' pranksters, "Mudsy the Funky Phantom" commonly known as The Funky Phantom, Donna recognized them as friends of Shaggy and Scooby. Before they were about to set off their prank, Mudsy noticed Donna's blue eyes, "The one and only Donalie Solo" "Oh, my" Donna replied, "I didn't mean to disturb you guys." The director needed a fake choreographer for the prank show. So they thought that Donna could be in on the action and she would agree because Mikey did his video. After Mikey gave the director the video copy, he was ready to film the prank. Little did they know, is that Gaston came in dressed as a security guard. Later, Donna and Michael were dressed in Michael-Jackson apparel and were ready to do the prank. Mudsy posed as a fake talent agent, where he told the backup dancers that Donna will help go through the dance of Speed Demon. Rocket started playing the turntable with the song, "Speed Demon" I'm headed for the border It's on my mind And nothin' really matters I've got to be on time Look in the view mirror Is he hot on my tracks Is he getting nearer I feel some heat is on my back Speedin' on the freeway Gotta get a lead way (Speed demon) Doin' it on the highway Gotta have it my way (Speed demon) Mind is like a compass I'm stoppin' at nothin' (Speed demon) He say, "pull over boy and get your ticket right" And nothin's gonna stop me Ain't no stop and go I'm speedin' on the midway I gotta really burn this road Speedin' on the freeway Gotta get a lead way (Speed demon) Doin' it on the highway Gotta have it my way (Speed demon) Mind is like a compass I'm stoppin' at nothin' (Speed demon) He say, "pull over boy and get your ticket right" Speed demon, you're the very same one Who said the future's in your hands The life you save could be your own You're preachin' 'bout my life like you're the law Gonna live each day and hour like For me, there's no tomorrow Go! Go! Go! Go! Aaow! Speedin' on the freeway Gotta get a lead way (Speed demon) Got fire in my pocket I just lit a rocket (Speed demon) I just, pull over boy and get your ticket right (Speed demon) Pull over boy and get your ticket right (Speed demon) I just, pull over boy and eat your ticket Pull over boy Pull over boy and get your ticket right Donna made dance routines so hard, none of the ghosts could get it right. That's when Gaston barged in and started doing a dance routine with Donna. Michael got distracted by Gaston dancing with her. "Kiddo!" shouted Rocket "Sorry, Rocket," Donna shouted, "But Gaston still has that habit of flirting with woman." "No one dances good, like Gaston" he smiled as he talked into Michael's camera. "Dude" replied Michael, "You're ruining the prank!" Without a reply, Gaston took the camera, "Now this footage must be seen amongst the humans." He took a horse and rode off, "This is great!" groaned Michael, "If that footage gets into the human world, we're doomed" Chapter 4: Leave Me Alone Han was in a hurry to warn Donna about Gaston, that's when he came across a chimp. The chimp took Han to a bunch of chimps, "Listen here apes" shouted Han, "I don't have time for your monkeying around. I need to warn my granddaughter about Gaston invading MJJ Studios!" But the chimps didn't listen, instead, they played a Michael Jackson song, "Leave Me Alone" the chimp that dragged him started dancing with Han. I don't care what you talkin' 'bout baby I don't care what you say Don't you come walkin' beggin' back mama I don't care anyway Dime after dime, I gave you all of my money No excuses to make Ain't no mountain that I can't climb baby All is going my way 'Cause there's a time when you're right And you know you must fight Who's laughing baby, don't you know And there's the choice that we make And this choice you will take Who's laughin' baby? So just leave me alone Leave me alone (leave me alone) Leave me alone Leave me alone (leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone) Leave me alone (leave me alone) stop it! Just stop doggin' me around Baze, Chirrut, Mikey, Donna, Michael Jackson, Rocket and Baby Groot were riding when they saw a bunch of chimps annoying Han. Loyalty From The Element of Loyalty, Mikey unleashed lightning bolts that scared the chimps, except the one who brought Han, "There you are Bubbles" shouted Michael, "I thought I told you not to wander off." "Grandpa" shouted Donna, "Gaston has stolen Mikey's camera and he's going to expose the Spirit World." "That's why I came here" Han replied, "Some friends of yours just told me about his womanizing scheme." "And we have to get my camera back," Michael replied, "That has footage of her dancing with the backup ghost." "That's not good" Han replied, "We all know that we can't put real supernatural on Earth net." Just then, Baby Groot saw a ghost dog. "I Am Groot(What's a dog doing here?)" "Well it's a good thing I'm human here" Baze replied as he was about to blast it. "Baze" replied Chirrut, "Let the creature of loyalty guide us." CCCCCCCCCCCCCC Category:Outer Space Stories Category:Musical Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes